


Yosuke's feelings

by alice1205



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's close to Yu's last day in Inaba and Yosuke finally admits his true feelings for Yu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yosuke's feelings

When Yu first came to Inaba him and Yosuke became good friends real quick, there was an air around him that he felt with no one else. As time passed he became more and more aware of his true feelings for him, at first he brushed it aside as his mind teasing him. There was no way he could possibly like Yu, that was just weird. As the time passed he started to come to terms with his feelings and had realized the truth, he was in love with Yu.   
But now it was too late, Yu was leaving in 2 days, but then he realized, it wasn't too late, there was still time.

He was at the River with Yu, it was a peaceful time. Tomorrow is Yu's official final day in Inaba and him and Yosuke were enjoying their final day alone together. "Yu?" Yosuke said. "Hmm?" "Isn't there any way to convince your parents to let you stay?" "I really wish there was, but my parents want me back and won't reason." He sighed.  
"Sounds harsh." Yosuke said. "Nah, they just missed me too much."  
"But we'll miss you more." "Stop your making me feel worse, I really  
do hate that I'm going to be leaving, I mean it's fun and all where I'm  
from, but you guys are way more fun than that place."   
"Yu, we need to talk, there's something I need to tell you before you leave."  
He just knew he had to tell him, he'd always regret if he didn't tell him. Yu gave him a look of curiosity. 

"Well you see," Yosuke started slowly. "Ever since you first came to Inaba I had always felt more relaxed around you, I mean Chie and everyone else are great, but you, there's something different about you that, something that no one else has. You are my very best friend, and it took me awhile to come to terms with it but," Yosuke stood up. "Yu Narukami, I am in love with you." Suddenly he blushed at the realization of their location and quickly sat down. It took Yu a minute to process this information, Yosuke. Was in love with him? He had never dreamed it possible. He always thought it was a onesided thing. As much as he desperately wanted to tell him he'd always worried he'd be disgusted as he remembered the way he acted whem he thought Kanji was gay.

"You probably hate me now," Yosuke said quietly when Yu never responded. "I could never hate you." Yu started, Yosuke looked up at him.  
"The truth is, I feel the same way, I was always scared because of the way you acted when you thought Kanji was gay." Yosuke looked down. "Yeah I was a real asshole then, but I've come to realize, it doesn't matter what you are, or who you like, and I'm not just saying it because well, you know." Yosuke gave a nervous laugh. "Well that's all in the past, you've learned since then and well. I am madly in love with you Yosuke Hanamura and have been since almost the beginning." 

Yu suddenly felt soft lips brush against his. He tried to advance a little but Yosuke quickly stopped him. "Maybe we should wait until were in a more private setting to do that." "Yeah, your right, let's go." Yu teased and started to get up. "Not yet," Yosuke laughed and pulled him back down giving him another kiss. "So does this mean..." Yu started.  
"Hmm? "Does this mean that were boyfriends?" Yu said.  
"I think it does." Yosuke said. They smiled and exchanged another kiss."  
Yosuke suddenly latched onto him taking him by surprise. "Why couldn't we have done this sooner? Why don't we have more time together?"   
Yu felt tears soaking the back of his shirt. "Shhh, yosuke." He soothed and rubbed the back of his shirt. "Look at me." Yosuke looked up, and was shocked to see tears forming in Yu's eyes as well. "It's not like I'm going to war, we have skype, and the phone and we can call eachother everyday and I will come visit as often as I can." "Y-you promise?" "Yes, they can take me back but they can't stop me from seeing all my friends, and especially my boyfriend." They smiled and kissed again.   
The time passed quicker than they had hoped by kissing and snuggling and reminacing about their year. 

Soon the time came and they had to head to the house. Yosuke had decided to stay the night. And as the first day of going out and their last night of seeing eachother for awhile anything could happen.   
But that's for another time.


End file.
